pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
University of Southern California/LAC USC Medical Center Program
University of Southern California/LAC+USC Medical Center Program Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program Director * Dr. Wesley Naritoku Other Notable Faculty * Program Info *ACGME Accredited? Yes *Sponsors Visas? *Allows External Electives? How many? *Number of residents (per year / total): 6 to 7 / 27 *Vacation Time (annually): *Core rotations done at which hospitals? How many core rotations at each hospital? *Average work hours on surg path? 50-60 *Are you allowed to do external rotations? It's frowned upon and, as I understand, you end up having to use vacation time to do external rotations. *AP/CP Call Schedule Comment 1 *Date Posted: 10/2011 Do you feel you have: *Adequate preview time? Definitely *Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? Very much so *Adequate AP Teaching? Definitely *Adequate CP Teaching? Not so much, particularly in blood banking Pros: Great faculty devoted to resident teaching, Lots of support on surgicall path, surgical path "boot camp" for first years, good support from seniors/fellows Cons: Not a good place for very research-oriented people Comment 2 *Date Posted: 2010 So with most programs there are some good and bad points. The LAC+USC medical center provides poor people with medical services for free in most cases so the budget of the whole center is quite low. So if your are looking for a program with tons of perks like book funds, research money, travel funds etc.. USC probably won't be the place you want to go. However, with that being said, the patient population is quite diverse with many different ethincities and what not being represented. You get tons of material that is of an end-stage, advanced, or floridly positive character. The residency program merged with the VA of greater LA county a while back so you will spend some time at the west LA VA which is about a 20 mile commute from LAC+USC. They do a lot of heme/bone marrow at this VA so it is a good resource for the program. USC has recently bought back the right to their own hospital so the new dean has hired on bussiness trained people to merge the clinical enterprises of the Univeristy hospital with the Norris cancer center and all the clinics/private practices. This will only make the path residency better as you will get more time and specimens at the new University hospital. This will not happen over night though. If you want to do community practice LAC+USC is fine, they are not a research oriented department. When I was rotating through the program a few years back all of the residents/fellows got jobs or placement in fellowships that they seemed happy with. Some residents were going off to do fellowships at places like pittsburg etc.. LAC+USC does not have a bunch of fellowships though which may be due to the lack of research/ funding from LA county. I also heard residents complain that they do not have good molecular training yet, although the norris cancer center has some excellent molecular paths. The residents seemed happy and noted that their work/call schedules were very favorable. Comment 3 *Date posted: 4/12/12 *Residency Program Name: LAC & USC Medical Center Residency Program Director: **Wesley Naritoku Number of residents (per year / total): **6/year. Visas Sponsored: ** Pros: **Physicians & laboratory staff are great, amicable working environment, wide variety of cases, opportunities for research. Cons: **CP hasn’t been as strong as AP (but this is changing). Average work hours on surg path? **10-12 hrs/day. Are you allowed to do external rotations? **Yes, but using personal vacation time if the rotation is in a field that is already present in- house. Famous Faculty: ** Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? **Usually. Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? **Yes. Adequate AP Teaching? **Yes. Adequate CP Teaching? **In general, yes. Are Fellowship Programs Offered? Please list: **Surgical pathology, cytology, hematopathology, neuropathology. CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? **Yes. ew Roman";mso-ansi-language:EN'>Yes. ;mso-bidi-font-weight:bold'>CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? **No. Cytopathology Fellowship Program Hematopathology Fellowship Write the second section of your article here. Neuropathology Fellowship Surgical Pathology Fellowship